


Она...

by TandMfan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TandMfan/pseuds/TandMfan
Summary: Написано по мотивам заявки, не прошедшей во второй тур джен-гет феста: "16-летний Шерлок приезжает на каникулы в загородный дом МХ. Майкрофт по неким причинам вынужден оставить брата не попечении жены. Та, подпоив, соблазняет юного ШХ. на утро у того ужас, осознание и психологическая травма. Что было после возвращения МХ, и почему Шерлок считает его худшим врагом, на усмотрение исполнителя. Не юмор, не ниже R."Согласно закону - все герои, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.





	Она...

Играть с ней в шахматы — потрясающее по своей бессмысленности занятие. Она совсем не понимает, что делает, и главное, зачем? Она просто переставляет фигуры на доске, как ее когда-то научили, и абсолютно не запоминает ходов.  
Первое время Шерлок ужасно злился на нее: как можно настолько не вникать в суть игры?  
А она смешно морщила нос, сосредоточенно глядя на доску, и задумчиво водила по губам пальцем.

Через пару дней Шерлок понял, что повторяет этот ее дурацкий жест, читая какую-то книгу. И только что прочитанное мигом вылетает из головы.

Майкрофта не будет еще неделю. Поразительная особенность покидать дом в важные семейные праздники. И ладно бы еще родительский, так ведь нет — свой собственный дом. Шерлок только пожал плечами, когда услышал, что Новый год они будут встречать без брата.  
И обрадовался, что можно будет так много дней провести в его кабинете, спрятавшись ото всех, и читать, читать, читать... Майкрофту досталась отцовская библиотека. Шерлок любил просиживать за старинными томами, конспектируя и размышляя.

Тишине и покою Шерлок радовался недолго.  
Ей было скучно. И поэтому она тоже приходила в кабинет. Садилась напротив, устраивалась в кресло с ногами, совсем как девчонка. Не скажешь, что она гораздо старше. Она даже старше Майкрофта, ненамного, всего на полгода. Но сейчас кажется, что ей лет 15.  
Если бы не бокал с коньяком в ее пальцах.

Шерлок хмурился, но сделать ничего не мог. Это был и ее дом тоже. Он угрюмо молчал, перелистывая страницу за страницей, стараясь не замечать ее присутствия, а она, как назло, все время задавала какие-то ненужные, глупые вопросы.

Она была неуместной. Она всегда была невовремя. Но когда она смеялась, не сумев повторить правильно какое-нибудь латинское слово из книжки, Шерлок замирал и прислушивался, удивляясь, почему от ее голоса, от ее смеха сердце у него вдруг начинает биться чуть чаще, на один-два удара, но быстрее, чем обычно. Это было странно и незнакомо.

Шерлок не знал, почему Майкрофт женился на ней. Он раньше даже не задумывался над этим. Она появилась в их жизни, как какая-то необходимая вещь, согласно установленному порядку, каким-то древним правилам и законам, до которых Шерлоку не было дела. Он решил, что сам не женится, потому что это бессмысленное занятие.

Она просила играть ей на скрипке. Она внимательно слушала, закрыв глаза и постукивая в такт по подлокотнику кресла, но потом вдруг выходила, не дослушав до конца, и наливала сама себе в гостиной. И уже не возвращалась в кабинет. Шерлок как-то раз подсчитал, сколько она пьет, и удивился. Она никогда не выглядела пьяной.  
Знает ли об этом Майкрофт?

 

В новогоднюю ночь прислуга ушла сразу после ужина. Они остались одни и снова играли в шахматы.  
Она смахнула с доски пешку.  
Потом они вместе пили шампанское. Шерлок только пригубил, ему не нравился вкус — слишком сладкий…  
Коньяк тоже был сладкий, но от него по горлу разливалось приятное тепло, а мысли вдруг становились какими-то удивительно стройными и ясными. Шерлоку нравилось это ощущение.

Они слушали джаз, хотя она в нем ничего не понимала, это точно.

Предложила потанцевать, и Шерлок даже не подумал отказаться, хотя раньше счел бы это глупым и ненужным занятием. В этот момент она была такая... Живая?

У нее стрижка, как у леди Ди, и красивые тонкие пальцы. И две родинки на шее, под левым ухом. А еще маленький след от оспы на виске, совсем незаметный. Она хорошо танцует, Шерлоку нравится обнимать ее стройную талию, ему нравится касаться легкой, гладкой ткани ее платья.

Он вздрагивает, когда она вдруг прикасается кончиком пальца к его губам. У нее поразительно холодные кончики пальцев. Почему? Шерлок мучительно долго пытается понять, почему? И пока он думает, она тянется к его губам своими. А они теплые. И влажные. И на них вкус коньяка.

Это его первый в жизни поцелуй. Она целует его. Она...  
И Шерлок пытается разобраться в своих ощущениях, не задумываясь о том, что они делают. Почему-то никаких мыслей о неправильности даже не возникает.  
Он не знает, куда девать руки. Он вообще не понимает, как остался без рубашки. И почему под пальцами уже не шелк, а мягкая нежная кожа. И почему они лежат на ковре в гостиной.  
Всего слишком много. Она ласкает себя его руками, и каждое прикосновение запечатлевается где-то в глубине сердца.

Шерлок понимает теперь, как выглядит слово «соблазнительно». Оно имеет форму, гибкость и звук. Стук ее сердца, стук его сердца. Он держит ее, но фактически это она управляет каждым его движением.  
Она так невесомо опускается на его бедра, а Шерлок недоумевает, когда это они успели снять всю одежду? Она опускается, поднимается и вновь опускается, а Шерлок, задыхаясь, завороженно смотрит, как колышется ее грудь при каждом движении.

Шерлок даже во сне не испытывал ничего похожего. У него быстро пересыхает во рту, а в паху вдруг начинает сладко пульсировать, и он всхлипывает, закусывая губу, зажмуриваясь и почти отключаясь на несколько секунд.

И в этот момент музыка тоже обрывается.  
Шерлок открывает глаза и видит ее удивленный взгляд. Словно она вдруг поняла, что с ними случилось. Словно испугалась этого. Что-то изменилось.  
Она отодвигается, и Шерлок садится тоже. Почему-то теперь она старается на него не смотреть и протягивает ему рубашку, неловко прикрывая свою грудь рукой.

Шерлок только собирается что-то спросить, но она поспешно поднимается с пола и исчезает из гостиной, подхватив свои вещи. Часы отсчитывают двенадцать ударов.

До приезда Майкрофта они не говорят друг другу ни слова. Она больше не приходит в кабинет. Они встречаются только за ужином, молча едят, а потом она уходит к себе, прихватив бокал коньяка. Прислуга переглядывается, но бар не запирает.

Шерлок думает о ней все больше. Она даже снится ему. Ее улыбка, ее смех, ее гладкая кожа и нежные губы. Он хочет спросить ее, но она смотрит холодно. Или вообще не смотрит.

А потом возвращается Майкрофт.  
И с Майкрофтом она говорит. Они закрываются в кабинете и о чем-то спорят, почти ругаются.  
Шерлок в это время молча складывает свои вещи в маленький чемодан. Почему-то больше не хочется здесь оставаться. Шерлок не боится, что брат узнает.

Он просто не хочет видеть их вместе.  
Он больше не приезжает к ним на каникулы. И игнорирует все семейные праздники. Она перестает ему сниться через пару недель.

***

Она погибла через несколько лет. Разбилась на трассе. Глупо и нелепо, как это всегда бывает. Экспертиза не выявила алкоголя в ее крови.

Шерлок был в Европе в тот год. Факс на правительственном бланке пришел на его адрес в отеле. Майкрофт сухо уведомил о произошедшем.

Шерлок долго смотрел на строчки, переставлял слова местами, менял буквы. А потом смял бумагу, вышел на улицу и поджег ее, и долго смотрел, как она оплавляется и сгорает, превращаясь в пепел, и уносится ветром из его пальцев.

На похороны он не поехал.


End file.
